


Unlucky Cat

by XrosaryX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste Brothers AU, F/M, Felix and Adrien are brothers, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Other, pv verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: There was a time when there was another person before Adrien who became the Black Cat hero of Paris. The memories of him are faint, but he left behind a hopeful wish that the next Chat Noir, his brother, will have more luck than he did.





	1. A Black Cat's Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE SERIES AT ALL! NO OWNAGE!
> 
> Also I apologize for any missed spelling and grammatical errors, read on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix’s story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I posted this up on my fanfiction.net account, but I have decided to move it over here. There will be a few minor changes if you read the story before on my ff.net account.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any possible grammatical or spelling errors I might have missed!

Some say that siblings with a large age gap tend to not get along, but Felix Agreste disagreed.

When Adrien was born ten year old Felix didn't feel an ounce of envy towards his new baby brother. Instead he displayed quite a huge sense of protectiveness that amazed his parents as he eagerly wished to hold his baby brother in his arms in the few minutes of their first meeting.

Little Adrien's bright green eyes stared up at him as he cradled him, a wide grin on his face as he stared at the baby who giggled happily upon realizing Felix was his big brother.

Even with the ten year age gap, Felix and Adrien were always seen together. Even if Felix attended school and often had more lessons than Adrien's home school assignments. He played as much as he could with Adrien despite his studies. Often times he was seen hovering over his baby brother or staring at him from a distance as he worked. Felix would draw, play pretend or read to Adrien whenever the younger Agreste demanded company.

He dropped everything if Adrien asked him to do something. Even if Adrien couldn't go outside as freely as Felix could.

Felix often times would just run around with Adrien in the backyard ignoring how ridiculous he must have looked and sounded as he chased a giggling Adrien around while roaring behind him. It didn't mean that Felix spoiled his brother or that Adrien himself acted spoiled by the attention given to him by Felix.

Felix often times would promise Adrien he would play with him a bit later on in the day when he had too much work to handle and Adrien would sometimes prefer to play with Chloe, the mayor's daughter, whose parents often came over to speak with their father and mother. While Felix was glad Adrien was kind in nature and was trying to play with others than his older brother, he wished that sometimes it wasn't just Chloe.

The little blond girl at three years old was a menace to society and was very spoiled due to her father's attention and her ability to just cry on until she got what she wanted.

Felix shuddered at the thought of the little girl and often times he found himself at her mercy as well.

Thanks to her wailing and kicks to his shin in order to get him away from Adrien.

He in return to her mean spirited nature, was just as mean to her as she was with him. Felix often tried to go against her by 'kidnapping' his brother from the girl and had often times succeeded if he hadn't been caught by his parents who scolded him.

He was the oldest and he had to set a good example to them, even if it meant letting Adrien put up with Chloe. His brother only shrugged and smiled up at Felix during the girl's tantrums and he in turn could only sigh and let it be.

There were times where he actually, if not angrily, accepted the role of a pet cat in order to stick around the two kids when they played House. Chloe often times trying to make him meow and put ribbons in his hair that Adrien would carefully untie when she wasn't looking. Sometimes Felix wished their parents, more specifically his father, allowed Adrien to interact with more kids his age instead of just restricting his baby brother with just the little she-devil.

Felix could only hope that his brother wouldn't be left with just Chloe and himself to consider his only friends. He enjoyed being with Adrien and the younger Agreste copied the older too much to everyone's amusement.

When Felix was at his desk and writing up a paper, Adrien came running into his room with a bunch of blank sheets of paper and crayons he spilled out onto the ground. Felix would watch as Adrien carefully arranged everything neatly before taking out a green crayon and began to scribble or draw on the paper with a concentrated look on his face. Young Adrien would stop after a few minutes and stare up at him for a second until Felix began to write again, Adrien followed his motion as if doing his own homework.

When Felix let out a yawn then Adrien yawned as loudly as he could next to his older brother. If Felix was reading anyone in their large home would expect to see Adrien sitting right by him with a book laid out on his small lap as he just flipped through the pages earning a chuckle from his older brother.

These weren't necessarily annoying to Felix and he found it endearing that his brother trailed after him.

Oddly enough the two brothers had developed a horrible habit of just falling asleep when it was a very sunny day outside. It had just happened one day when their mother walked into Felix's room to see both her sons passed out on the carpet.

Adrien sleeping on top of Felix's chest as the older Agreste child had an arm wrapped around his baby brother to hold him close. Their father often found them sleeping on the couch in the living room, back to back, as books were sprawled out on their laps and on the floor. Everyone in the mansion continued to find them in the afternoons passed out and their mother began to call them her kittens all due to their over excessive catnapping together.

Felix's behavior was cat like already and he took in the new nickname with ease.

Much like a cat he was stringy over who he was close to and who was worthy enough for his attention. His family was the most obvious group of people he cared about compared to his peers at school who often talked about him when his back was turned. Felix was used to being told off that he was too unfriendly and he really did not care that he was closed off to people.

It was just how he was...

Until the day he found that ring on the sidewalk and came face to face to a creature that resembled a black cat called Plagg.

* * *

Being Chat Noir was different and even if he felt lucky already, being clad in all black with the freedom to roam the city of Paris with as much wildness as a stray cat was marvelous.

The first time he had transformed he had jumped right out of his window and into the night, happily laughing at the sudden rush of adrenaline as he scaled over rooftops. Being a different person than down-to-earth Felix was...Was amazing!

It felt like a dream come true to truly just act wilder than what he was.

Plagg had warned him that his powers were meant to defeat evil beings called Akuma who he had ran into when he had first turned into Chat Noir.

While a normal thirteen year old would love the idea of fighting evil, Felix felt he didn't quite enjoy it so much compared to his new freedom. He had managed to defeat three Akuma in the span of just one month after obtaining his powers which all occurred at night thankfully.

Each defeat gifted him a black butterfly which Plagg had told him were the cause of the three foes he had dealt with and while he had finished the Akuma off, the butterflies were still dangerous unless purified which he couldn't do. Plagg wouldn't explain why he couldn't nor did he try to suggest anything on how to take care of those butterflies. So instead Felix captured the three butterflies into jars and carefully hid them in his bookcase on the highest shelf behind a few books.

Adrien was never curious enough to try and snoop around his room and his own mother didn't clean the bookcase often. When she did she only skimmed over the books' spines with a feather duster before moving on.

He was thankful that his three battles had occurred at night, there was no possible way for him to think up a lie to try and slip away from school or his family to fight against the possessed Akuma victims. Felix sometimes took the jars out and studied the butterflies carefully as they fluttered against their glass prison. They were black, but he could faintly make out bright purple veins on their wings as they tapped against their jars as if begging him to let them free.

He merely took the jars and placed them back into their hiding spot not liking the odd twist of his stomach at the thought of releasing those out into the night.

For something so small, they sure caused a lot of trouble when they took people over...

It was one night on the second month of him coming in possession of his ring that Plagg suddenly woke him up at midnight and urged him to transform immediately. The cat like kwami, as Plagg called himself, tugged at his hair and even hissed at his face with urgency that Felix wondered just what was bothering the little guy so much. The short time with Plagg he had learned that he was an extreme glutton for cheese, how ironic when he was a cat, and just like a real cat like himself didn't do anything unless he wanted it done.

Felix gave in and weakly dragged himself out of his bed as Plagg flew about him like a hummingbird.

"She's here. She's out there," was all the kwami had told him as soon as he was transformed and unlatched his window to take off into the night.

It was during that night that he saw her.

In the night she was flying across the rooftops like a fairy as her giggles quietly echoed through the city just as his laughter did a month ago.

The light of the moon shining behind her as she took a huge leap up into the air from the chimney she had been perched on after her last landing. He could see the bright red of her suit along with the black polka dots resting all over it. Her giggles soft and he swore that the sound gently brushed over his cat ears as he stared at her. The moonlight made her dark blue hair shine and his breath hitched as her head turned to glance her way.

Beautiful blue eyes...

An angel...?

He heard Plagg giggle somewhere in the back of his mind before he saw the girl suddenly make her way towards him. His mouth suddenly went dry and his knees were shaking a bit as he watched her land a few feet in front of him. Felix had never felt this sort of reaction to anyone especially towards a stranger.

But this girl in a suit with a pattern similar to a ladybug's made him feel lightheaded.

His heart was beating too fast and he swore for a second that he could hear its rhythm as he watched her come closer. 

He took a step back, nearly stumbling as she smiled up at him.

She...She was so tiny...

The odd feelings inside him wanted him to pull this tiny girl into his arms and hug her, to run his fingers through that long hair of hers and to stare deeply into those blue eyes. He had no idea why he felt like this as he struggled to speak, never had he felt such strong if not bizarre feelings towards anyone. Perhaps to his family as it felt close to perhaps affection to the girl, but even then those weren't as intense as the ones he had now.

It was more than that.

It was as if he had seen an answer to some unsolved question he hadn't noticed yet in his young life.

"Chat Noir...Right?"

He felt a shiver race down his spine and he forced a grin to form as he chuckled, "Why yes, and may I ask what your name is...Miss?"

The girl in front of him giggled, a small hand covering her mouth for a brief moment before it was offered to him, "My name...My name is Ladybug."

He reached out to her hand and he slowly urged it up a bit higher before planting a light kiss on her knuckles, "A pleasure...My Lady."

That was how Felix had met her.

His Ladybug, his Lady Luck, his other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more so written up before the origin episodes from season one so it will be a little different in terms of information we have now learned.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Until next time!


	2. The Angel He Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved her with all his heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME AGAIN: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES.
> 
> I have made a few changes compared to my earlier version of this story. I should also put note that there will be a few things that are definitely not canon in the original series.
> 
> I originally had the second chapter much longer, but I divided the section so the other will be in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy the story, read on!

His Lady, was dying.      

His tiny angel that had given him the best past four years of his life, was slowly succumbing to something that her luck could not fight against.

At the age of thirteen the two of them had begun to work together in the darkness of the night to fight against the Akuma sent out by a stranger figure by the name of Hawkmoth who was after their miraculous, the ring he had found and her earrings that had been passed down through generations in her family.

As the years went by he learned that his Lady had the brightest smile and the most beautiful laughter, even more so than his mother's. By seventeen he was still as smitten with her as he had when they had started out as partners at thirteen. The only thing to change for Felix was his struggle to maintain and hide his double life along with his family life...Especially with his father's sudden amount of expectations.

As the oldest son it became apparent that his father wanted him to take over the family business or at least lead a successful life. At seventeen Felix found he held no desire for fashion or modeling, something his father was greatly disappointed to find out. He was much too stiff and his expressions were never as genuine to the emotions he tried to convey to the photographer behind the camera. Felix was a 'hopeless' case and his father made sure to be vocal about it often times criticizing that he had the inability to adapt on command. 

That was the spark that lead to many of their fights.

Felix had grown a fondness to literature over piano lessons and often devoured every book he could in his free time. He often strayed towards fairy tales much to his surprise and only Adrien knew about his likes. Instead of business Felix attempted to try and wiggle out of classes to instead pursue anything artistic often times going to creative writing classes that made his father scowl upon seeing his selected classes. Unlike his father, his mother was more supportive of his interests and gently assured him that his father needed some time to cool down. After all, he was still at least a child and the future was very much undetermined.

Adrien himself had taken up the task of giving Felix some comfort after a particularly bad fight with their father. His sweet little brother would rush up and hold his hand when he left their father's study or just hug him at random intervals during the day that gave Felix some sense of peace.

Felix felt that every moment he could breathe, his father was right there to make him feel suffocated from the massive amount of high expectations thrown onto him.

He was the oldest son of Gabriel Agreste and he had to fulfill a role...

When he saw his Lady and fought beside her, his home life and the stress of his identity as Felix Agreste would fade as Chat Noir protected his city alongside another hero who had stolen his heart.

It had taken him a year of their partnership to truly understand his feelings from that first meeting they had.

It had been love that he had felt when she had appeared before him.

Love that made his desire to protect her surge as he stepped in just to take a hit for her. It was love that fueled him to try and get close to her, and it had been love that made him so blind.

She had hidden it well, her smiles and laughter always a cover when he noticed she was quieter than usual on their nightly patrols at times. He had been so blind not to notice the odd sway in her frame after they had defeated an enemy through the entire night and how her face was just too flushed as she swung away from him as the sun began to rise. His blindness and his never ending way of viewing her as a glowing angel made him miss everything.

An angel was what she was, and an angel she was slowly becoming as he slowly began to notice how she was starting to fall.

It had happened during a rather lengthy Akuma fight that she had suddenly lost her grip on her yo-yo and began to plummet below towards the streets. He reached out to her and grabbed her just in time.

He noticed how much she trembled in his arms as she rested her forehead against his chest. Through her suit he could faintly feel her too bony frame and felt the odd wash of dread at the realization of how tiny she was compared to his still growing frame. It had always been his dream to embrace his beloved tightly in his arms, but this wasn't what he had hoped for. He became all too aware that despite the way she appeared in battle, she was much more fragile than he had ever would thought possible.

She only smiled at him when he inquired her light frame.

Had she been eating alright?

Why was she always so tiny compared to him?

"Silly kitty, ladybugs are always tiny," was her reply before she gently pressed a hand right over his heart, "Thanks for the save...Don't worry about me kitty. I'll see you tomorrow night." She held her yo-yo much tighter this time as she swung away from him. At the time he merely pushed the incident away and never thought of it until the next few times he had to save her again.

Her grasp on her yo-yo seemed to get much weaker as time passed on and while he enjoyed holding her, he became concerned and noticed things about his Lady that he had failed to before.

While her face was a sight to behold he began to notice just how pale she looked at times with her lips trembling as she tried to keep her hold on her yo-yo. How pink her face got from just a few swings over the rooftops before letting out a few gasps of breath. How her reflexes once making her as agile as he were becoming slower and how she seemed to struggle to keep up with him on patrols. How her legs trembled before she collapsed on top of a roof and laughed lightly that she was just too tired and needed a moment.

It had been difficult for them as of late as the Akuma seemed to be growing stronger and stronger which made their fights last up to the point of daybreak. It was getting risky and he feared that one day an Akuma would show itself in the daytime where he would have to find a way to transform without anyone noticing.

They had tried to be as quick as they could and even if the toll of battle was hard on him, it had been much harder for his Lady.

It had been a long fight, one of the few that lasted as the citizens of Paris were getting up from their sleep and they had to finish up unless risking the chance of being seen.

He had a few bruises that were slowly forming underneath his suit that made him wince as he attempted to snatch off the possessed item from their opponent. He was certain that when he got home his mother would be fretting over at how tired he looked and he would try his hardest not to wince as Adrien gave him his morning hug before heading to school. Ladybug herself had taken a few hits, but it seemed to be doing worse damage to her.

She was again, slower, but she was also out of breath as she quickly caught the tainted butterfly with her yo-yo and quickly purified it. Releasing it up into the light of the day, she had suddenly collapsed right into the dirt as her Lucky Charm erased the night's damage done in the park they had fought in moments ago. He gasped as he watched her weakly moan in pain and stared in shock as her arms shook as she tried to push herself up. She wobbled back into the dirt again and curled herself into a ball as her breathing came out in short gasps.

"My Lady!"

He dashed over to her and without so much as a second thought scooped her up into his arms like a bride and took off as fast as he could before the first round of morning joggers saw the two of them.

From the first rooftop to the second rooftop he tried to think of where to go as Ladybug let out coughs, "Kitty cat...?"

"Do not speak my Lady."

Her voice sounded too soft, too weak...It wasn't like the voice he had grown used to that shot back equally flirty compliments at him as he tried to woo her. He was used to hearing the sound of firmness in her voice just as when she would talk down to an Akuma who tried to make themselves deem reasonable for trying to harm their city. In his arms he could hear her try to giggle and he almost did believe that she was alright had she not coughed again right after.

The way her body shook and her gasps didn't calm him as he landed on the roof of a building just across from the hospital.

She needed medical attention, but how could he bring her into the building without revealing himself to her or rather Felix Agreste walking in with a strange teenage girl his age in a red and black polka dot suit?

He blinked as he watched Ladybug slowly lift her right arm, her hand shaking as she forced her index finger to point out towards a window on the sixth floor towards the right. Peering at it he noticed that it was open and immediately went towards it, not even thinking why Ladybug had pointed to that window in particular.

Slipping through the white curtains he landed on his feet and glanced around frantically before breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of a nearly empty hospital room. There was evidence of someone preoccupying the space with the large vase of yellow sunflowers and stack of books on the nearby table by the bed. He could make out an open book on the bed and quickly moved it out of the way as he set Ladybug down.

He watched as she allowed her head to fall right onto the pillow before breathing out shallowly as she stared up at him with half lidded blue eyes. He stared back at her and without thought grasped her hand in his.

They stayed like that for a few moments, her mouth turned upward into a smile as she finally let out a soft giggle, "Chat...Thank you..."

"Anything for you my Lady," he whispered before gently planting a kiss onto her knuckles, "I'll always be there to catch you."

"You've always said," she lightly scoffed before the beeping of her Miraculous snapped him out of whatever peaceful feeling he had.

"My Lady I don't know when the patient of this room will be returning," he quickly released her hand and began to pace a moment, "Ah! I'll leave and release my transformation and attempt to get a doctor here. I'll be long gone so you don't-"

"...Chat."

He stopped as she said his name and froze.

The way she said his name made him stop his pacing and he stared at her. There was a trembling in her lips as she tried to keep her smile up as another beep echoed in the room, "Don't...Don't worry I...This is my room. A doctor will be here soon to check up on me. It's you that should leave soon."

His mouth went dry as she let out a cough and the beeping of her Miraculous seemed much louder to him as he took in what she said along with many other observations he had made. Even as she smiled at him, Felix just couldn't feel the normal sense of warmth he often got when she smiled at him. Felix could only rush to her side, falling to his knees as he took her hands, "My Lady...What's...What's the meaning of that? Your room?"

His Lady only smiled and with one final beep, he came face to face with the angel whose wings were slowly growing too weak to help her fly.

* * *

Her name was Bridgette.

Bridgette had been in the hospital ever since she was little, her health very delicate and while she knew that her time on earth was limited she vowed to always smile and look forward to every passing day she had.

The lines between his Lady Luck and Bridgette had faded immediately on the day she had revealed herself to him and while he himself couldn't rid of his mask, she never urged him too.

"When you feel ready or never at all," Bridgette laughed quietly as he made a show of deciding on revealing himself or not to her, "Kitty cat, it's your choice. I can't make it for you."

"But my Lady! It is only fair!"

Bridgette let out another laugh before sinking down into her pillows while sighing, "What I did was hardly fair to you though, Chat Noir. I felt like I cheated myself and you with how I did reveal myself. Even if you ever decide to show me yourself, you'll always be my kitty cat." He melted at her words and nearly swept her out of bed into a hug had it not been a sudden coughing fit throwing him back to the present.

The little kwami who was in charge of his Lady's transformation was a tiny little red ladybug who went by the name of Tikki. Unlike Plagg, Tikki was much more patient if not polite when she had spoken to him on the first night Bridgette revealed herself.

Thankfully she didn't seem fond of cheese when he offered it to her and instead informed him that she preferred sweets which he had wished Plagg had a preference to. The smell of cheese could only be masked for so long before he was suffocated by the awful smell...

Tikki had informed him that Bridgette's illness hadn't progressed as quickly as it had before thanks to her transformation into Ladybug.

It was thanks to that magic that she had managed to even live much longer than what her doctors had told her when she was first admitted. Yet it wasn't enough to truly stop her illness, it only slowed down the process for the time being. Now she didn't have much time as it seemed her illness had finally caught up to her and it was predicted she wouldn't be able to live much longer.

How much time she had left they were unsure.

It was a definite thought to him that there wasn't a lot of time for Bridgette.

She couldn't fight anymore despite the transformation allowing her to at least be more mobile compared to her civilian form. It couldn't stop the strain of exhaustion and she couldn't last as long as before while fighting against difficult enemies without collapsing on her knees or faltering for a second as she tried to catch her breath.

Instead as Chat Noir he spent all night patrolling the entire city as well as he could.

If he ran into an Akuma he would capture the tainted butterfly in a jar, much like he had when he worked alone, before dashing off towards the hospital to get her to purify it.

When he had time at night from patrols or battles, he would stay with her until the first rays of sunlight slipped through her curtains.

He would tell her how the city was or how the battle went all the while admitting a few times of getting hit. Bridgette didn't waste time to scold him with a light smack to his arm if she learned he had gotten hurt or held no restraint into giggling at how much effort he was putting into his tales just for her with some dramatic flare to it.

Sometimes when he came by she would already be asleep and he would sit on the edge of her bed, his fingers slowly threading through her hair as he lightly hummed an old lullaby his mother used to sing.

During the day Felix spent most of his time just staring at the hospital she resided in, his eyes focused at the window leading into her room and often times sent her gifts on days his allowance was enough to spoil her. He never placed his actual name on the notes and cards with his gifts.

He signed them all with a small cat paw in hopes she would enjoy them.

Bridgette would often thank him with a smile and a gentle touch to his hand.

The shine in her eyes mesmerized him as he would watch her touch the petals of the flowers at her bedside or how a bright pink colored her cheeks were as she hugged the black cat plushie toy he had gotten her. He even gave her some old books of his and often times he would lull her to sleep by reading the stories to her. The time they spent together was something they both cherished and the smiles he had been graced with by her were beautiful rewards.

Felix was truly amazed over how Bridgette was so positive...How she continued to smile just as she had as Ladybug despite the knowledge of how little time she had left...

"She has a pure heart," Tikki had told him one night after Bridgette had fallen to sleep from another tale of his.

"Bridgette has never once looked at the world and blamed anyone for her condition. She's always kept a smile on her face."

Felix only gripped Bridgette's hand tighter as he watched Tikki's eyes turn a bit glassy as she kept looking at him, "She just tries to keep going forward..."

It was true...

Bridgette never spoke a single word of hate towards the world or her condition. Never had Felix heard his Ladybug open her mouth and hurl insults to their enemies.

Instead she tried to encourage them to stop their rampage through the city, to listen to her and tell her what was wrong so she could help them. The way there was a fire in her eyes when their opponents angrily told her to back off and how determined she was in a fight to free the victims from Hawkmoth. How she was gentle to the possessed after she rid the Akuma and checked them over before signalling him to flee away before their transformation wore off.

Bridgette was truly an angel...

And what was he?

All he could do was stand by and watch as she slowly slip out of his grasp as she began to slowly become worse. She was running out of time, and he was frantically begging whatever deity above to slow it down.


End file.
